Suicide à l'eau de rose
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Jenny tente de se suicider, pour fuir cette vie et cette solitude. Un OS sur Jenny & Nate.


Un OS sur le couple Jenny et Nate,

Je ne sais pas comment il m'est venu, mais voila.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Perso je ne le trouve pas géniale, mais tout dépend le point de vue.

Bisous bisous.

_**Lilly.**_

* * *

Jenny n'en pouvait plus. Elle se trouvait là, dans son bain, habiller d'une robe blanche, a présent totalement trempé à réfléchir à sa vie… Sa MINABLE petite vie. Elle se trouvait pathétique, PIRE elle se dégoûtait. Elle était devenue une peste avec tout le monde… Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Autre fois s'était une fille bien mais les choses on changer pour UN mec. Nate. Pas n'importe qui, le garçon qu'elle aime à s'en rendre dingue, qu'elle aime au point de devenir une salope invétéré. Elle voulait tout faire pour le récupéré, quitte à briser Serena, cette fille qu'elle aime tant. Sa vie ne rimait plus à rien, elle avait tout fichu par terre et elle devrait en payer les fraies, aujourd'hui elle était seule. Complètement seule et ça lui faisait peur. Jenny était terrorisé, c'est alors que son regard se posa sur le sachet de lame de rasoirs qu'elle avait positionné sur le rebord du lavabo, elle tendit le bras et en sortis une, elle la regarda quelque instant. Et si la solution était ça ? Mourir ? Quitter cette vie et soulagé toutes ses personnes qui la détestaient tant à présent. Elle posa son regard sur son poignet et en approcha la lame, fermant les yeux elle inspira profondément et se coupa les veines. Un cris de douleur s'échappa de la jeune fille, le sang commença à couler, encore et encore. Jenny s'efforçait de ne pas regarder. Elle lâcha la lame qui tomba à terre, a coté de la baignoire et laissa choir ses bras dans l'eau. Elle posa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, alors que la douleur élançait son poignet, se répandait rapidement dans tout son bras. Elle regretta. En plus d'être pathétique, elle était idiote. Comment avait-elle eu une idée aussi stupide. Alors que sa tête commença à tourner, la panique la submergea. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'est alors que son portable posé à coté de sa tête sonna, elle tourna celle-ci et vis l'appelant : Nate. Dans un dernier effort elle appuya sur répondre et haut-parleur, avant de relaisser tomber son bras, a bout de force.

_**-Jenny, où es-tu ? Tu devrais être là, ton frère te cherche partout dans la salle mais on ne te trouve pas. Tu es en retard c'est ça ? **_Demanda Nate.

Effectivement, aujourd'hui elle devrait être avec son frère qui annonçait ses fiançailles avec Serena, malgré que leurs parents étaient marié, ils s'étaient remis ensemble il y a peu mais ne voulant plus rien risqué ils avaient précipité les choses. D'ailleurs Jenny était totalement contre, tout ceci allait trop vite et elle l'avait ouvertement dit, ce qui lui avait valut les foudre de son grand frère.

_**-Jenny tu m'entend ? **_Insista Nate.

_**-Hum… **_Gémit Jenny.

_**-Jenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où es-tu ? **_Paniqua Nate.

La peur face à la mort étant trop forte, elle céda.

_**-Maison… **_

_**-J'arrive Jenny, tout vas bien aller, ne t'en fais pas. **_

Aussitôt il raccrocha, mais Jenny pensa qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas a temps, elle se sentait déjà partir. Elle luttait, tentant de se concentrer pour ne pas sombrer, mais la douleur était trop forte et bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent. Nate arriva 5 minutes après, il ouvrit toutes les portes ne s'attardant pas, courant partout, il ouvrit celle de la salle de bain et la vie, il avait déjà appeler l'ambulance en partant, se doutant qu'il en aurait besoin, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avait dépasser tout ce qu'il avait pus imaginer. Jenny, inconsciente dans une baignoire remplis d'eau rouge sang, encore habiller. Il coura vers elle et souleva le corps inerte de la jeune fille pour le poser contre le carrelage glacé, il déchira des pans de sa chemise pour faire pression et se rendit compte avec horreur de la pâleur de la jeune fille, son cœur battait encore, faiblement mais au moins il battait et sa respiration était anormalement espacé. Il lui fit donc les geste de premier secours, puis les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils emmenèrent sans tarder la jeune fille, prenant un Nate totalement chamboulé avec eux. Celui-ci s'installa dans la salle d'attente, tendit qu'ils emmenaient Jenny au bloc. Il appela tout le monde pour les prévenir et bientôt tout le monde se retrouva assit avec lui. Un médecin se dirigea vers eux quelques heures plus tard, Nate et les autres se levèrent et allèrent à la rencontre du médecin.

_**-Jenny Humphrey ? **_Demanda le médecin.

_**-Oui. **_Confirma son père. _**Je suis son père.**_

_**-Monsieur Humphrey, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour sauver votre fille, nous avons en partit réussit, elle est plonger dans un coma. Il y a de grande chance qu'elle n'en ressorte jamais. Je suis désolé, mais bien entendu vous pouvez dès maintenant aller la voir. Certain dise que lui parler ne sert à rien, moi je pense que si, sa prouve votre présence à ses cotés, je vous conseillerait donc de lui parler Monsieur Humphrey. Encore désolé. **_Déclara le médecin.

Il les mena ensuite à la chambre de Jenny, dans laquelle ils entrèrent tous chacun leurs tours. Quand ce fut le tour de Nate, celui-ci s'installa à ses coté et lui attrapa la main, faisant attention a ne pas toucher son bandage un peu en dessous.

_**-Hum… Le médecin a dit qu'on devaient te parler alors voila… Je vais en profiter pour te dire… Pour TOUT te dire. **_Dit Nate, cherchant ses mots. _**Je t'aime Jenny, je t'aime bien plus que je ne le pensais. C'est bête ! Il aura fallut que tu tente de te suicider pour que je me rende compte à qu'elle point tu m'es indispensable. Tu avais l'habitude de dire, ses derniers temps, que tu étais devenue une salope, une garce et autre choses… Mais tu m'as aussi dis, alors qu'on s'enguelaient, que c'était de MA faute et aujourd'hui je l'admet, c'est de ma faute. Tu aurais sans doute voulus l'entendre avant et je te le dit maintenant. Tu me manque Jenny, reviens nous ou plutôt reviens MOI. Ne me laisse pas Jenny, je t'en supplie de m'abandonne pas.**_

Il regarda ce pâle visage, entouré de ses cheveux blond, elle ressemblait à un ange, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, SON ange. Il la scrutait, espérant voir le moindre signe de vie, mais rien. Elle ne bougea pas. Les larmes brouillèrent la vu de Nate. Personnes ne savaient quand elle se réveillerait ou si elle se réveillerait un jour, mais une chose était sur, Nate était belle et bien toujours amoureux de Jenny et ceux qu'elle soit vivante, comateuse ou même morte.


End file.
